Peel 128 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-12-30/1990-01-06 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads: 'Dec 89/Jan 90.' Sessions *None Tracklisting 30 December 1989 (BFBS) *Deadbeats: 'Your Cottage Is Nice (7"-I Can See It From The Rocks)' (Vacant Lot) :(JP: 'I live in a cottage, actually, and it is indeed most agreeable: right out in the country, about a mile from the nearest other building. That's a bit of an exaggeration: a couple of hundred yards from the nearest other building, and I'm trying to renegotiate the mortgage according to the principles established by the Ford sell-off, but the Leeds Building Society, at the moment, aren't showing much interest. But I shall persevere.') *Expando Brain: 'Woodblock (7"-Prouder Than Chowder)' (Vacant Lot) *Horny Genius: 'Needlethreading (LP-Burn Your Sister)' (Community 3) *Clawhammer: 'Sick Fish Belly Up (7")' (Trigon) :(JP: 'Another demonstration of the failure of public education in California....I apologise for the link that preceded that: evidence, I think, that if I'm ever going to have a nervous breakdown, 1990 is going to be my year for it. I quite look forward to it in some ways: one morning, I'll wake up imagining that I'm Julie Andrews or a bungalow four miles out of Leicester on the Oundle road, and everything will be fairly easy from then on in, I think.') *Relations: 'Who Do You Think You Thought You Were (LP-Patrick)' (Stairwell Recordings) :(JP: 'I don't often watch television, but every time I switch on, either BBC2 or Channel 4, there's usually a programme on there about an interesting way that somebody's discovered of dying. The programmes are almost invariably called 'Life: The Final Frontier', which is the title of this.') *A Witness: 'Life - The Final Frontier (2xLP-Double Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'This is the time in the programme, and the time of the year, when I should say to you: "I'd like to thank everybody listening, it means a lot to me, you know, but most sincerely, all of those people who've sent me Christmas greetings to me and my family over the past two or three weeks. I can't tell you how much it means, and thank you very much indeed for doing that." In fact, I only got one, and that was from Sweden, where they can't hear the programme anyway, so to the rest of you, I hope your piles get worse in 1990.') *Grant Hart: 'Now That You Know Me (LP-Intolerance)' (SST) 06 January 1990 (BFBS) :(JP: 'From out of the hills he came, smelling like a goat, ill-kempt beard reeking with spilled food, dressed in the skins of carrion. He was the listener to John Peel's Music On BFBS: greetings, my friend.')' *Unsane N.Y.C.: 'This Town (7")' (Treehouse) *Pooh Sticks: 'Teenage High (7"-The Pure Styx)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) :(JP: 'Inevitably, I'm more into middle-aged highs meself, curling up on the sofa with a Dennis Wheatley.') *Horny Genius: 'Faults (LP-Burn Your Sister)' (Community 3) :(JP: 'Nothing like a good shriek to cure your sinuses...it comes from the LP 'Burn Your Sister', actually, I couldn't really do that. I've got a couple of, well, step-sisters, I never encountered them till I was 17. This is true, one of them married a man who owns about half Runcorn, still does as far as I know, and his family used to play hockey against the sort of kitchen staff, well into their fifties. An absolutely extraordinary family. The other one married that rarest of creatures, a man who was a ski instructor in Leeds: they went to live in Australia, where they still live, and he's now a kind of karate expert, but he's reached that degree of karate which is a condition I'd like to reach meself, where all you do is just kind of sit around and think beautiful thoughts. She, as far as I know, does all of the work. Great.') *808 State: 'Cobra Bora (LP-Ninety)' (ZTT) :(JP: 'They're already calling the 1990s "The Decade Of Dance." Course, that's the kind of damn stupid thing you see in the papers, and they only do it 'cos it's alliterative, like "Year Of Yachting" or "Month Of Multiplication."')' *Fall: 'I'm Into C.B. (7"-Look, Know)' (Kamera) File ;Name *Peel 128 ;Length *00:48:15 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS